Purple Spray Paint
by Elizabitch Ericsson
Summary: Pre/post ep 6x10 What Happens At Home... Established Hotch/Prentiss


Just a quick one shot I thought of watching. 6x10 What happens at home.. kinda based of of this pic: post/81396750746

* * *

Emily woke to the weight of a hand sliding under her tank top, and a pair of lips on her neck.

She groaned, "Aaron, what are you doing? I'm trying to sleep." Hotch slipped his hand to her other hip, pulling so she was I her opposite side facing him.

Then, placing his lips back on her neck. "Trying to wake you up." She slowly opened his eyes

. "I get that, but why? It's my day off." She said running a hand though his hair.

"Because I wanted to talk to my beautiful girlfriend before I left for work." He answered into her neck. He pressed his lips to hers, she looped he arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Hotch kissed and suck down her neck to her collarbone.

The ringing of his phone broke them apart. He picked it up off the night stand, answering and holding it to his face. "Hotchner."

Emily watched his face fall, a case. When would a day off, end up a day off?

"Yes, I do have a copy of the file." He said in to the phone, kissing Emily's forehead as he got out of the bed.

Emily sighed crawling out of the bed as well, heading to bathroom. "If you left I mark, I'll kill you." She yelled over her shoulder.

* * *

"So I gotta ask, what's with the turtle-neck?" Morgan asked as the walked to the latest crime scene.

Emily played with her cuff. "On Wednesdays, Sergio and I colour-coorinate."

He laughed. "Emily, last Wednesday you wore purple."

She turned, "How do you know I didn't spray paint him purple?" She said walking ahead.

Morgan stood there laughing for a moment, before answering. "One, Hotch would have told everyone. Two, stop changing the subject! What's with the turtle-neck?"

Emily sighed before tiring back. "You can't tell anyone." She demanded. When he nodded, she reached up and pulled the neck of her shirt down, revealing a huge bruise. Morgan nearly fell over laughing.

"Is that a hickey?" He asked trying to catch his breath.

"Yes" Emily said kneeling down to fix her boot, nothing was wrong with it she just didn't want to look at Morgan right then.

"Well that explained why you didn't say a word to Hotch on the jet, and all but shot Rossi to be in the other SUV." With that he stood up right, walking to the victims house.

* * *

"Never a good one." Emily said with a sigh.

Seaver looked over at her nervous. "Can I ask you one more thing?" She asked

"Ya."

"You and agent Hotchner are together, right?" Emily nodded.

"Then why the whole time I've been here have you not said a word to him if it's not about the case?"

Emily sighed, pulling to SUV over in front of the model home. For the second time that day she pulled the neck of her shirt down showing, the mark.

Seaver laughed but nodded. "Now I get it."

Emily grabbed her arm to stop her. "How'd you know about us.?"

She laughed again. "Rossi."

* * *

After his talk with Ashley and Rossi, Hotch walked back to the end of the plane. Instead of reading like before, Emily had her head in her book on the table, asleep. He kneeled down beside her, slowly pulling the book out from under her head. He stood up placing the book in her go bag, behind the curtain.

Hotch walked back to her looking at Reid and Morgan in his way, Reid was lying there cuddled up with a book, and Morgan had his headphones on eyes closed probably passes out as well. Once he got to Emily he draped one of her arms around his neck, then looping his arms under her legs and behind her back. Once she was out of her chair, her other arm reached out to grab his shirt.

"Aaron." She mumbled, as he carried her past Dave and Seaver.

"It's ok sweetheart, just go back to sleep." He said laying her down on the couch. Taking his suit jacket, laying it under her head. Then grabbing the blanket from the drawer under the couch, covering her. Before heading to the front of the jet to get coffee.

* * *

"No kiddo. There's no winning. There's just living. Moving forwards. And if you keep doing that... You'll be alright." Dave said watching Hotch picking Emily from her chair.

Seaver fought back tears. "Is that true?"

"It is for me." He stopped as Hotch walked by Emily in his arms. "Them too, they've been together almost two years now." He said pointing at them. "Last year, his ex-wife and son went into witness perfection. Hotch wanted her to go to, but Emily fought it. Biggest fight I've ever seen anyone get into. Looking at them now, you'd never know, they were at each other's throats for almost five months."

"Thank you." Ashley said taking his hands in hers, tears rolling down her face.

* * *

Hotch set his coffee down, carefully lifting Emily head, siting down he let her head rest in his sat there for a while combing his hand through her hair . She rolled on to her side and as she did she mumbled.

"I'm still gonna kill you."

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
